


Monster

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKHYUN I CANT, Badass EVERYONE, ChanSoo - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, I had to write thi, I'M KINDA DYING NOW, M/M, Monster MV inspired, OT9 - Freeform, baekchen if you squint, but badass jongdae especially, chansoo fangirl delusion AT MAX, dark AF, never letting go of mama superpowers, superpower au, the aesthetic of that teaser omg, then again I am always dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo was a monster; there was no denying it. They all were. That’s what they were made as. But they were also the lucky ones.<br/>[2 Parts One-Shot] Inspired by EXO's Lucky One teaser & Monster MV. Superpower AU / Monster AU / chansoo focused / OT9 /<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The pure, unadulterated delusion of a chansoo fangirl who got a little too excited by the teaser & MVS and took her imagination a tad too far. But no regrets. None, at, all.  
> DARK AF AND LOVE TO SUFFER

_Promise me. You will run away. Please._

 

Jongdae half dragged Chanyeol out of the chaotic lab, and they made their way down the stark white corridor. Running for their lives, they sprinted down the winding hallways. The glaring fluorescent light flashed ominously above them, and the alarm blared in haste. SM was already looking for them. SM already knew they had escaped.

In the distance, men screamed and died, as well as Kyungsoo. But there was nothing any of his friends could do for him now. Chanyeol choked back the sob lodged in his throat and ignored the concerned gaze from Jongdae. Roughly, he flung away his friend’s comforting touch as they escaped. He had promised, they all had. For Kyungsoo, they’d make it out alive.

 

_Run as far away from me as possible, out of the confine of these walls._

 

Junmyeon emerged from the intersecting corridor with Sehun and Jongin on his heels, blood splattered across their pale faces and tense bodies. Giving each other a curt and reassuring nod, they rushed down the main corridor that would lead them to their freedom. Sehun’s hands shook as he ran beside Chanyeol. In a soft murmur, he spoke. “We caught a glimpse of him,” he whispered, terribly upset and afraid, “He’s not him anymore, hyung. He’s not Kyungsoo hyung anymore.”

Chanyeol glared at the terrified youth with red-rimmed eyes as he bit out the words through gritted teeth. “Kyungsoo will never change,” his bright red hair waved wildly in the air like dancing flames, “ever.”

Junmyeon regarded the brief conversation with harsh eyes but said nothing. This was neither the time or place to have philosophical discussions. Kyungsoo was a monster; there was no denying it. They all were. That’s what they were made as. But they were the lucky ones, the unchosen ones. And they must never forget that.

They owed their lives to Kyungsoo.

 

_Don’t look back. Don’t hesitate. Just run. Please._

 

“Junmyeon!” Minseok’s hushed voice appeared at the end of the hallway. Beside him, Yixing hobbled along with Baekhyun’s support. “Quick, this way!” Minseok urged, and the reunited group rushed towards the pre-planned exit. Jongin joined Baekhyun to help the wincing Yixing.

“Once we get out of these walls, we’ll be able to use our powers again. And I’ll be able to heal myself, and whoever else is injured,” Yixing said apologetically to his friends, taking notice of the blood on Jongin’s face.

“This is not my blood,” Jongin replied grimly and tried to push the horrifying images of Kyungsoo out of control from his head. “This is not my blood…” he breathed shakily. Baekhyun’s mouth thinned and he briefly locked gaze with Jongdae, coming to a quick understanding of the current situation. Then sparing one glance at Chanyeol’s agonized and guilty face, he looked straight at the path ahead as he must. For once, Baekhyun was out of words. Because there were no longer anything more to be said.

None of them wanted to leave Kyungsoo behind, but the latter had insisted. ‘We’d need a distraction,’ the quiet man had said calmly, his wide eyes downcast and half-lidded, not willing to look any of his friends in the eyes, ‘we cannot all perish here.’ They all knew that, but Kyungsoo was the only one brave enough to say it out loud. He always had been the bravest one.

But the brave always died young. Sacrificed in the name of justice and freedom.  

 

_Save yourself, and take everyone with you._

 

An earth shattering roar echoed throughout the complex. The mournful cry of a monster in pain. Chanyeol’s limbs froze, and he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Tear he had desperately held back poured down his cheeks, his face was distorted into silent torment. He suddenly hated himself for having a soft spot for Kyungsoo, unable to resist any request from the wide-eyed man. Chanyeol suddenly hated how Kyungsoo could always instill hope in him and make it seem as if everything would be alright. Kyungsoo’s silky and fleeting touches on his hands, down his arms, and across his cheeks. Kyungsoo’s lingering temperature and his gentle looks. Kyungsoo’s soft voice, his firm words. Kyungsoo’s presence. Kyungsoo’s smile. Kyungsoo’s trust in him, how he loved him. How they loved each other. Everything.

Chanyeol gasped for a shattering, heartbreaking breath, and he crumbled to his knees. He had left his love to suffer alone. He was the real monster.

Jongdae ushered his friends onward and sent Junmyeon a reassuring look. “Catch up,” Junmyeon simply whispered, pain visible in his quiet voice, and moved on. Straining, Jongdae gathered Chanyeol’s limp body in his arms and forced the taller man to stand on his own two feet. Then without reserve, he struck the broken man with the back of his hand. Chanyeol hissed and scowled in return, blind menace and fiery rage burning in his eyes. Jongdae cared not for the danger glowering in Chanyeol’s orbs, and he struck again, reducing the taller man to the ground.

“Don’t you dare forget what you promised Kyungsoo,” Jongdae said almost too cooly, his voice stone hard and icy cold, “don’t you dare forget.” He repeated. Jongdae had accidentally overheard the intimate conversation between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol last night. He too wished their promise would come to be fulfilled one day. Even if it meant laying his life on the line, he would do it.

Chanyeol snapped to with Jongdae’s words and his eyes cleared again with rationality.  Above him, the glaring lights continued to flash erratically, and the alarm continued to buzz loudly around them. His left cheek burned with the shame of his momentary weakness. Chanyeol wobbled and stood, his muscles aching with anger and grief. He closed his eyes and heard Kyungsoo’s voice ringing in his head again.

 

_When you’re able to, when you’re strong enough again, come back for me._

 

“Thank you, Jongdae,” Chanyeol mumbled. Wordless, Jongdae nodded, and they both sprinted after their friends with no more hesitation. As they neared the end, they could see Sehun’s lithe form against the light of the exit, a gust of wind holding the busted metal door. The young man’s eyes were teary and anxious, but a glint of relief flashed by as he spotted Chanyeol and Jongdae.

Together, they left the complex. Chanyeol conjured up flames hotter than the fiery depth of hell, and in silence, he watched as the metal door charred black and wailed in the intense heat. Behind him, Junmyeon and Minseok stood side by side; their heads held high and their expressions stiff. Yixing sighed and wrapped his arms around the youngest two’s shaken shoulders. Jongin leaned into the comforting touch, but his glossy eyes reflected the angry flames. With a gentle wave of his wrist, Sehun summoned the wind and guided the fire to grow and expand. Baekhyun laced his fingers with Jongdae, and he gripped on tight, as the latter returned the gesture, his unblinking eyes not willing to tear away from the complex now engulfed in flame. Faintly, a monster’s battle cry still raged on within the walls. It was as if the creature was trying to say something, to remind them all of something.

 

_And I will wait for you, Chanyeol._

“I will return,” Chanyeol declared as the last of his tears rolled down ashen cheeks. His hands balled up into fists, his knuckles cracked, and the flames crackled in songs. “We will return.”

_I promise._

“I promise.”

  


 

**_FIN._ **

**_6/3/2016 / CATBOXJELLYFISH_ **

**_Lucky One teaser inspired_ **

 


	2. Monster - a sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess who's back, motherfuckers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creeping, creeping, creeping...

"Guess who's back, motherfuckers."

Chanyeol whispered and gritted his teeth tight. Next to him, Junmyeon held on to his shoulder as if afraid he'd charge recklessly into the army of guards like a mad animal. Chanyeol would have if so much wasn't at stake. One wrong move and it was all over. They can’t afford to fail. He can't fail.

Today, the glory of of their success was not to regain their dignity or exact revenge in the name of honour and pride. No. Today, they were there to bring home a hero, a fellow brother; a trusting and selfless lover.

"Well well, look what the dog dragged in," a faceless voice echoed throughout the compound yard, travelling through rows upon rows of armed guards, "Trash." Jongin growled and took a step forward but Sehun tugged sharply at his arm. Muscles trembled with anger as eight men glared at their former wardens and prison cells.

"Good thing we recycle," the voice continued, its each syllable dripping with sneer and malice. Yixing’s eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. A tiny icicle formed at Minseok’s finger tip as the baby-faced man evened his breathing. This was not the time to be provoked by the enemy. They must remember to stay calm and focused. For Kyungsoo’s sake, they must remain composed.

Behind their friends, Baekhyun and Jongdae stood shoulder by shoulder, their pinkies lightly brushing against each other in a slight rhythmic swing. Sparks of electricity popped in the air above their heads, and Jongdae scanned the armed formation ahead. Emotionless, Baekhyun traced the tip of his tongue over the metal orb clipped to his bottom lip. Pushing his tongue rapidly against the back of his teeth, the light bearer hissed softly like a snake in ambush.

“There’s Kyungsoo,” Jongdae nodded at the tallest pole standing in the middle of the compound yard. Seated above hazardly nailed planks, Kyungsoo looked down with glossy eyes as if in a trance. He did not recognized his friends nor did he seemed to care. Thick metal chains locked him to his sky seat, and like a wounded beast, he silently glowered at anything and everything below him. Chanyeol’s heart jerked painfully at the sight of the man who sacrificed his freedom to save them all. Tear welled up in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. This wasn't time to be sentimental.

“He’s drugged,” Yixing commented, a worried frown now forming between his brows. Drugs were no foreign substance to any of them, having their bodies abused repeatedly in the lab to suppress their powers. Eventually, they figured out the best way to flush themselves: a punch across the face or a sharp jab in the stomach; any serious physical pain will bring them back to reality and keep them there. Because life was just that violent and crude.

“Then shall I wake him up?” Jongin smirked playfully and cracked his knuckles. Sehun snuck a nervous glance at Chanyeol’s stiff face then turned to face Junmyeon for direction. There was so much tension in the air it was getting hard to breath. The masked army had yet to move an inch, and their passive stance taunted each person, wearing away their patience. Finally, Junmyeon clicked his tongue in annoyance and turned to face the friends he had come to love as brothers. Looking each person in their eyes, the leader delivered his command.

“Bring Kyungsoo back and wreak havoc. Then, we go home.”  

In a blinding flash of light, hell broke loose and a wave of raw fury descended on the compound and its occupants. Spearheading the attack, Chanyeol punched out a path with his fiery fists. Parallel to the flaming giant, Minseok also forged a path with his icy strikes. Flanking the far left and far right, Jongdae and Junmyeon’s electric shocks and water orbs wiped out rows of guards on each side. Amidst the chaos, the faceless voice screamed heatedly. “Capture them! Don’t let them die so easily!”

Sehun manipulated the air with some difficulties but managed to cover Jongin until the teleporter reached the bottom of Kyungsoo’s pole. As another loud pop echoed throughout the compound, the tanned youth appeared in front of Kyungsoo in mid air. Throwing all of his weight on the bewildered wide-eyed man, Jongin came tumbling down to earth along with Kyungsoo and the snapped pole. As clouds of dust cleared, Baekhyun forged his light into a laser beam and sliced the chains around Kyungsoo’s ankle. Then in one swift motion, he delivered a clean punch across the latter’s face. “You’re welcome!” Baekhyun shouted as he disappeared in the sea of guards, the light in his palm blinding anyone blocking his path. Yixing rushed to Kyungsoo’s side and helped the wincing man to his feet.

“You alright?” Yixing asked and began to heal the multiples cuts and dark bruises on Kyungsoo’s visible skin. Sehun and Jongin struggled to fend off the seemingly endless army.

“Yixing hyung?” Kyungsoo squinted and held his throbbing head with one trembling hand, “why are you here?” Glancing quickly around, he caught glimpse of flying lightning bolts, icicles, water orbs, as well as the bright dancing flames he loved. “Why is everyone else here too?” Kyungsoo mumbled in a sudden panic. Facing Yixing again, he shouted angrily: “Why did you come back? You should have waited longer! This is too soon!”

“Must you lecture us now, hyung?” Sehun complained through gritted teeth as he wielded his wind blade through another attacking guard. Panting heavily, Sehun planted his feet firmer into the ground. He could feel his power exhausting away already, and judging by the stalemates all around, everyone else’s powers were also fading. Kyungsoo was right, they should have waited longer to come back. Their powers may have returned but only a shadow of their true strength were restored. But none of them could bear to leave Kyungsoo in the complex any longer, out of guilt as well as concern for Chanyeol. With each passing day, the circles beneath Chanyeol’s eyes were growing darker and the wait was eating away at his sanity. The fire bender rarely slept and when he did, nightmares haunted his slumbers. Sehun had already lost count how many times he had woke to Chanyeol’s devastating screams in the middle of the night.

“Fuck!” Jongin cursed as he nearly missed a close stab, “We need to go!” Delivering one more kick to another guard to his left, the teleporter yelled urgently at the rest. “Hyung, we need to go! There are too many of them!”

“Don’t let them escape,” the faceless voice raged on as more guards poured into the already crowded yard, “capture them alive!”

In the near distant, a giant flame flared up to the sky then quickly extinguished. Anguished screams of burn victims sounded all around but Kyungsoo’s focus was taken up entirely by the sight of Chanyeol being pinned to the ground. Sweat and splatters of blood decorated the flame user’s face as the man struggled desperately against his captors. Then as an almost inhuman roar erupted from the depth of Chanyeol’s body, Kyungsoo lost all self-control and he gave in to his beastly instincts. Charging hungrily like a bloodthirsty wolf, Kyungsoo teared through any body that stood in his path. Nameless men’s blood dripped down his skin and seeped into the slits of his nails as he bit and clawed through raw human flesh. He cared not for the sin of murder but only the safety of his mate. If Chanyeol was hurt then the rest of the world will hurt with him.

“Kyungsoo, watch out!” Junmyeon suddenly warned from nearby but it was already too late. Merely steps away from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was slammed to his knee from behind. As his ear rang loudly with a high pitch screech, Junmyeon was also struck down and subdued along with the others. Jongdae gave in on his own and wordless, he curled up on the ground and weathered the vicious beatings. Repeatedly, Kyungsoo tried to straighten up but only to be beaten down again and again until he could only scratch bitterly at the concrete floor while murmuring curses under his breaths. Chanyeol’s desolate screams resounded in his head like a broken record player and with each painful wail, Kyungsoo’s heart broke a little.  

This was their end. They have lost. Everything was in vain.

“And you thought you could escape,” the faceless voice returned, sounding more smug and despicable than ever, “you pitiful, disgusting freaks. You will never be free.”

In eerie silence, Kyungsoo and his friends were shoved and pushed into the back of a transport car. Power restraining handcuffs were securely locked around their wrists, putting a definite conclusion to the rescue mission. There were no more escape, and all future prospects seemed grim. Kyungsoo glanced at Chanyeol but the taller man could not face him in return. There were tears in Chanyeol’s large eyes, from guilt, disappointment, anger, and sadness. He felt as if he had failed Kyungsoo as well as his loyal friends. They only had one chance to rescue Kyungsoo and that chance had come to pass. Chanyeol began to blame himself for his rashness and impatience. If he had listened to Minseok and Junmyeon and waited a bit longer, like how Kyungsoo would have done, would their present be different? He didn’t know but the ‘what ifs’ and the ‘could have been’ were enough to kill him alive.

Then as the door of the transport car shut close, a mysterious smile creeped up on Jongdae’s face. Throughout the ride, he grinned like the mad Cheshire Cat that refused to share his secret. When the transport car door swung open again, everybody’s mouth dropped as the driver took off his mask to reveal a familiar face. His lip ring no longer attached to his mouth, leaving behind a raw wound on delicate skin, Baekhyun smirked like a sly fox.

“Guess who’s back, motherfuckers.”

Later as the nine friends sat around a long table with Baekhyun seated at the head, they raised their glasses for a celebratory toast. Chanyeol flashed a bright smile at Kyungsoo and the latter also broke out into a fond grin. Kyungsoo had missed Chanyeol, his smile, his voice, his scent, everything. He had missed the taller man more than he dared to admit. Their journey so far had been long and difficult, and more misery and trials were properly waiting just around the corner for them. However knowing that he will always have Chanyeol by his side, as his friend, companion and mate, Kyungsoo suddenly did not fear the future anymore.

“To us, the monsters,” Baekhyun cheered with an arched brow, an amused smirk plastered on his beautiful face. The lip ring was stapled to his bottom lip again and the delicate silver chain dangled as he spoke.

“No,” Jongdae corrected his boyfriend suddenly and after a brief moment of contemplation, he proposed a new toast: “To us, the lucky ones.”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol locked gaze. Exchanging a knowing smile, they joined their friends in cheers.

“The lucky ones.”

 

_**FIN.** _

_**6/9/2016 / CATBOXJELLYFISH** _

_**MONSTER MV inspired** _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say. Except that I was so surprised the first drabble I wrote somehow matched up with the Lucky One MV???  
> This is a sequel and entirely a product of overwhelming feelings that got regurgitated on paper (lol electronic paper). Hopefully it makes sense. I am not sure. 
> 
> Also, 
> 
> MONSTER MV IS AMAZING. THAT DANCE IS AMAZING. THIS COMEBACK IS AMAZING. Sorry but I still haven't recovered enough to speak like a normal human being. Please excuse me while I go loop the Monster MV and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no theory behind my writing, though I really admire all of them EXO-L detectives. I just drown in feels and my wild imagination .___.  
> Also, I've dedicated this to Tako Station, a new chansoo fic fest that's accepting prompt right now. Find them on twitter (@takostation), stalk them on LJ (takostation.livejournal.com), and dare to make your prompt(s)! 
> 
> And last but not least, as always, thank you very much for reading. Please leave a comment and make my day? Love you <3


End file.
